Glare or other undesired light (whether the light is direct, reflected, or refracted) can be anywhere there is a light source. This can be a nuisance (if not a safety hazard) to, for example, drivers experiencing undesired light originating from the sun, street lamps, headlights, etc., or in a room or office with one or more windows or bright light sources. What is needed is a versatile and adjustable shielding device that can be conveniently secured inside a car or anywhere there is undesired light, and easily adjusted and readjusted as the undesired light shifts relative to the user.